THE TEDDY BEAR YUNJAE VERS
by TanisaNursyifa
Summary: " kau bilang kita akan menikah ? kenapa lama sekali   "  " Yunnie  kapan kita menikah ? Setidaknya kita harus memasang sebuah cincin yang sama  "   " Kau sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan . "   oneshoot here :D Yunjae :D


anyeeoong

tanisa balik lagi bikin FF oneshoot

gyahyahah

ini yunjae lagi , tapi the teddy bear ada juga versi kyumin.

and ini WAJIB COMMENT , kudu musti

yaudah deh , here we go aja , tapi sorry kalau jeleek

TITLE : THE TEDDY BEAR

AUTHOR : TANISA

CAST : YUNJAE

" Yuniieee-ah~ " YunHo menatapku dengan senyum bodohnya , aish , dia ini , apa tidak bisa serius sedikit saja ?

" wae ? "

" kau bilang kita akan menikah ? kenapa lama sekali ~ "

" apa kau tak bisa membicarakan hal lain ? " ucapnya dan kembali membaca buku bodohnya itu .

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

" Yunnie~ kapan kita menikah ? Setidaknya kita harus memasang sebuah cincin yang sama~ " ia menatapku , lalu kembali Memandang ke arah sungai Han ini .

" itu sama sekali tak penting Jaejoong-ah . "

Aku terdiam , menatapnya

Apa aku pun tak penting dimatamu ?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

" YunHo~ bisakah kita memakai cincin yang samaa ? Bisakah ? " ia menatapku sebentar lalu kembali sibuk menyetir mobil ini .

" aish , bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa ini bukan saatnya ? Ini sungguh hal yang tidak penting . "

DEG -

Apa menurutmu ini sama sekali tak penting ?

Sudahlah , sepertinya aku memang sudah tak berarti lagi dimatamu .

" Turunkan aku disini . "

" Jae- "

" apa kau tak dengar ? TURUNKAN AKU DI SINI ! "

Perlahan , air mata ini jatuh di pipiku ,

Aku .. Aku hanya ingin sebuah kepastian , aku .. Aku hanya ingin kita terikat satu sama lain . Aku ingin menikah denganmu , setidaknya , kita memakai sebuah cincin yang sama .

Perlahan , mobil ini berhenti ,

Ternyata kau sudah benar benar tak memperdulikanku lagi .

BRAAK –

Dengan cepat , kututup pintu mobil ini ,

" Joongie-ahh ! Chamkamannyo ,, kenapa kau jadi marah begini ? " ia mulai melangkah menyusulku , sementara aku berjalan dengan cepat di pinggir jalan ini .

GREEP -

Aku menoleh , ia menggenggam erat tanganku .

Sudahlah yun , jika kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi ,dan kau tak ingin menikahiku , aku tak akan memaksamu lagi .

" ini … Untukmu .. "

A-apa maksudmu ?

Kenapa kau memberikan boneka teddy bear ini padaku ? Ini bukanlah yang kumau .. Aku ingin kau , aku ingin kita saling memiliki seutuhnya dalam jalinan pernikahan . Bukan boneka bodoh ini .

" Kau sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan . " perlahan , ku-ambil boneka itu dari tangannya , lalu melemparnya ke tengah jalan itu ,

Ia tersenyum , lalu mulai melangkah mengambil boneka itu kembali ..

Tapi ….

DEG -

TIIIN – TIIIIN – TIIIIN .

" YUNHOOOO ! "

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

" jae .. ayo kita pulang .. Ini sudah hampir hujan "

Aku terdiam , memeluk boneka Teddy bear yang masih menyisakan sisa darahnya yang sudah mengering .

" aku mengerti perasaanmu .. "

Umma berjalan meninggalkanku , hingga aku berada sendirian di sini, Ani , tidak sendirian , namun , aku di sini bersama YunHo , ya , YunHo-ku ..

Kutatap batu nisan milik kekasihku ini ,

Mianhae .. Aku .. Aku seharusnya tak berbuat sekasar itu padamu ..

Harusnya aku mengerti jika kau memang belum siap untuk menikah denganku .

Seharusnya aku tak memaksamu .

air mata ini kembali mengalir di mataku . oh tuhan , mengapa kau membiarkan ini semua terjadi padaku ?

Aku memeluk erat Teddy bear yang ia berikan padaku dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipiku ..

" Will you marry me , Kim JaeJoong ? "

DEG -

Suara ini ..

Yun-yunho ?

Aku menoleh pada boneka Teddy bear yang kupeluk sedari tadi ,

Perlahan , kucoba lagi untuk menekan bagian perut boneka itu ..

" Will you marry me , Kim Jaejoong ? "

perlahan , air mata ini mengalir di pipiku .. kutatap boneka teddy bear itu ,

kalung yang dipakai oleh boneka itu adalah .. Cincin ?

Perlahan , ku ambil kedua cincin yang masih menempel pada kalung itu ,

YUNHO

And

JAEJOONG

Air mata ini mengalir dengan deras , hatiku menangis , menyesali Takdir ini , takdir yang tak akan mungkin untuk diubah .

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

" JaeJoong-ah .. Kau harus makan .. "

Aku terdiam , memeluk boneka teddy bear ini dan memandang kosong ke bawah sana , dimana semua orang orang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing masing .

" Joongie-ah .. YunHo pasti sudah bahagia di sana .. ini sudah 2 tahun kepergiannya , dan seharusnya kau sudah bisa menerima semuanya . "

mataku mulai buram , buram karena air mata yang menggenang dimataku .

Umma benar , seharusnya aku sudah bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini , namun , mengapa itu sangat sulit untukku ? Rasanya sangat sulit untuk melupakan segalanya .

GREEP -

Umma memelukku dengan erat , dan air mata ini kembali mengalir dengan derasnya .

" Will you marry me , Kim Jaejoong ? " boneka teddy bear ini kembali berbunyi karena pelukan kami .

Perlahan , umma melepaskan pelukanku , lalu mencium keningku pelan . Aku masih terdiam , tak ingin membalas apapun .

" umma harus pergi sekarang chagia .. "

Umma melangkah meninggalkanku sendirian di balkon ini .

2 tahun yang lalu , kau selalu menemaniku yun , namun , semenjak kepergianmu , semuanya terasa hampa , rasanya tak ada lagi semangat dalam hidupku .

A-apa mungkin aku harus menyusulmu agar rasa rindu ini berakhir ? A-apa aku harus benar benar menyusulmu agar rasa sakit ini bisa terobati ? Apa aku harus mati agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi ?

Perlahan , aku mulai melangkah ke ujung balkon ini dengan memeluk boneka teddy bearku dengan erat ..

aku menoleh ke bawah , melihat tanah yang sangat terlihat tinggi dari sini .

sebentar lagi ..

Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu yun.. Aku akan bertemu denganmu ..

perlahan , kupejamkan mataku , dan mulai melemaskan seluruh tubuhku .

BRAAAK -

Rasa sakit mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhku , nafasku mulai melemah , namun Teddy bear ini masih berada di dalam pelukanku .

" Will you marry me , Kim Jaejoong ? Will you marry me , Kim JaeJoong?Will you marry me , Kim JaeJoong?Will you marry me , Kim JaeJoong ? "

hanya suara teddy bear itu yang dapat kudengar saat ini , Hingga akhirnya , aku tak dapat lagi menahan semua rasa sakit ini , dan , semuanya terasa gelap .

" Will You mary me , Kim JaeJoong ? "

END -

Gantuuung giniiii ! Gyaaaa aneh , jelek , abal , amit amit lah naon iyeu ? Aisshh jinjaaaa !

COMMENT ITU DIWAJIBKAN


End file.
